Planning the use of physical space is becoming increasingly important as space for positioning resources becomes less plentiful and more expensive. For example, planning the allocation of space in a facility for network devices is becoming increasingly important as the number of network devices become larger and the space of the facility becomes smaller.
In addition to planning the usage of physical space of a facility, resource use of the facility must be planned. For example, such facility may be limited in power capacity. Thus, when planning the positioning of devices, both the power capacity of the facility and the physical space of the facility should be considered.
Currently, capacity planning and the planning of physical space are addressed separately. In these cases, capacity management considerations and restrictions are not fully integrated into the resource planning.
Additionally, there is usually no easy way to retrieve affected services due to power outage, or cooling failure. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.